monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live
is a tour produced by Raycom-Legacy Content Co., a joint venture of Raycom Sports and Legacy Motorsports Events, and Mattel. The first event was held on January 2019. It is a 6 truck tour, similar to the current Monster Jam arena lineups in smaller spaces in the second half of the 2018 season. 20 shows have been scheduled, but currently only 11 have been announced. Details The shows are run in the old "concrete floor track" style, similar to Thunder Nationals. The events are hosted by Tommy Kane (Edinburg and Hoffman Estates only), Ken Navitsky, and Freddie Sheppard. Before the show, a "Crash Zone" is held, allowing fans to get up close to the drivers and trucks. Competitors * Bone Shaker (On Son of Beast): Cody Holman * Tiger Shark (On Holman's Beast): Bobby Holman * V8 Bomber (On Basher): Stevie Snellen * Hot Wheels Bigfoot (On Bigfoot 19): Darron Schnell * Hot Wheels Racing #1 (On Bigfoot 18): Christian Norman * Demo Derby (On Heavy Hitter): Derick Anson "Motor-Vations" * Boneshaker - "To Always Leave 'Em Rattled!" * Tiger Shark - "To Shred 'Em Into Fish Sticks!" * V8 Bomber - "To Send the Other Trucks Flying!" * Bigfoot - "To Always Be Groundbreaking!" * Hot Wheels Racing #1 - "To Crash Fast & Crash Hard!" * Demo Derby- "To Turn 'Em Into a Total Wreck!" Other Acts * Megasaurus/ Transaurus * Freestyle Motocross * Demolition Derby * World Record Attempts Stops on the 2019 Tour Announced * Jan. 5-6: Bert Ogden Arena - Edinburg, Texas * Jan. 12-13: Wolstein Center - Cleveland, Ohio * Jan. 18-19: Mississippi Coliseum - Jackson, Mississippi * Jan. 26-27: Sears Centre - Hoffman Estates, Illinois * Feb. 1-3: Show Me Center - Cape Girardeau, Missouri * Feb. 8-10: Grossinger Motors Arena - Bloomington, Illinois * Feb. 16: FedExForum - Memphis, Tennessee * Feb. 23: Civic Center - Albany, Georgia * Mar. 16: KFC Yum! Center - Louisville, Kentucky * Mar. 29-30: Norfolk Scope - Norfolk, Virginia * Apr. 13-14: John Paul Jones Arena- Charlottesvile, Virginia Titan Cup Champions Edinburg *Show 1: Demo Derby *Show 2: Bigfoot *Show 3: Demo Derby Cleveland * Show 1: '' Hot Wheels Racing #1'' * Show 2: Bigfoot * Show 3: Demo Derby Jackson * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Demo Derby * Show 3: Demo Derby Hoffman Estates * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: V8 Bomber * Show 3: Demo Derby Cape Girardeau * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: V8 Bomber * Show 3: Demo Derby * Show 4: V8 Bomber Bloomington * Show 1: Demo Derby * Show 2: Demo Derby * Show 3: Bigfoot * Show 4: Demo Derby Trivia * Demo Derby features the same design and "statistics" as Town Hauler, but with a modified paint job. This was likely done as Town Hauler lacks a name, so it was renamed to Demo Derby to make it easier for audiences to identify. * In a promo, a blue Escalade body can be seen getting painted blue, hinting towards 32 Degrees joining the tour. This could also mean that, should the tour be successful, more trucks could appear on the tour. * Terminator officially has planned to tour with the series in the future. Which Hot Wheels truck though, is currently unknown. Gallery 44358840 960039367512999 6945213391772596220 n.jpg|Bone Shaker render 49597610 2383694911849838 6515845797580374016 n.jpg 44247225 2010309779059472 2113497500730482156 n.jpg|V8 Bomber render Screenshot 2019-01-03-21-00-35.png 42078409 439590993237067 8314268196555130394 n.jpg|Tiger Shark render 49525749 2383694868516509 3742477825622409216 n.jpg 47108083_2359181017634561_2481429793489289216_n.jpg|Bigfoot render 49497918_10212253088513975_670130982552076288_n.jpg 7A1C10C5-E981-4E79-BF68-B6599F5A7ED7.png|Hot Wheels Racing #1 render 49461797 10213023280081006 1138442946513731584 n.jpg DemoDerby-on-Key-Art-768x432.jpg|Demo Derby render 49523702 2383190448566951 5377807200762724352 n.jpg|Demo Derby Screenshot_2018-12-20-18-27-37.png|A blue Escalade body being painted, hinting to the possibility of 32 Degrees, considering Demo Derby is bright orange, and not blue. Screenshot_2018-12-20-18-28-07.png|Ditto s-l16sdfsdfsdfsd00.jpg|The stat section, showing the same stats as "Demo Derby" Screenshot_2019-01-06-10-51-28.png|And "Demo Derby", showing the same stats as Town Hauler Category:Leagues Category:2019 events